Crimson Tides
by suicuneluvr
Summary: An ancient evil that was thought to be a legend has been released upon the world. With the help of a hidden princess and others of unique powers, can Sonic and his friends help them stop this evil? Or is the total world good as gone? Rated T for now but will change to M for sexual themes, death, blood, gore and dark stuff. Please review but no flames. Shadicune, Sontoria, Salamy


Just to let everyone know, the beginning of this chapter isn't a summary…it's a **LEGEND **that is being told. Learn the differences between a summary and legend. There's a reason why the chapter is called "The Legend" and why its in Italic.

If you guys don't like that story, don't bother reading it or reviewing it. Anyone that flames the story, I will block you out.

Yes, the Sonic characters will appear in the next chapter but if your ever seen movies like Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Hercules, etc., you will see how it has a legend or something that it really doesn't involve the main characters yet. Wait for more chapters before saying "You didn't add Sonic and them" it's called "Wait for more chapters!"

Sonic and his team belong to SEGA, not me

The names of all Legendary pokemon, Absol, and Salamence belong to Nintendo

Suicune the Hedgehog, Salamance the Dragon, Absol the dog, Marina and Meghan the Fox, Victoria and Leafpool the Cat, Aden, Drake, and Vincent the Hedgehog belong to me, not the names Suicune, Salamance, and Absol for those names belong to Nintendo.

Also, do not leave flames by saying how much I described things. I would only delete them so please, DO NOT leave Flames

Chapter 1: The Legend

_Long ago, in ancient times, even before the dinosaurs, lived a thriving kingdom. It was known as Aquatica, the kingdom of water. The kingdom lived in peace for many years. The people of the kingdom worshiped the Legendaries as the protectors of their kingdom. One of the citizens, the young prince, fell in love with a legendary._

_The Legendary, they say, had fur slick and soft like silk, its brilliant silver color blinding in the light. Her mane and ribbon like tails, long and graceful like wind, flowed like a gently wave of deep blue. On her sides, were purple diamond shape patterns also going down the sides of her limbs. Her entire muzzle, inside fur of her arms and legs, stomach and chest were also a styling purple. Her eyes shone like the finest rubies on the King's crown. The part of her that made everyone stare at her beauty was the majestic horn resting on top of her head. It glowed like water itself. It showed the power she held and the grace she had for what she was. _

_The Legendary and prince kept getting closer together the more time they spent together, the more their love grew. Soon, one a day bright as ever, the prince and Legendary married, becoming the king and queen of Aquatica. The kingdom rejoiced in happiness and held a huge feast. They welcomed the legendaries into the kingdom for they to cam enjoy the feast. No one knew at the time of the evil being created._

_All Legendaries have an evil self. This evil legendary, however, has more evil then its evil leader. She was created with pure darkness and filled with rage. Her fur black as ebony while as the pattern, inside fur and muzzle and deep, dark purple. Her mane and ribbon like tails metallic silver. Her horn jagged that was a deep red, making it look like it was filled with blood. Her teeth sharp as thorns and her claws long and sharp. Her eyes where a chilling, snake slit effect, that were the color of blood. She wanted her counterpart's place to be with the man she loves. Jealous of her, the evil being left, plotting her revenge on the one that caused her to be this way. She hid herself in the darken woods, but they say that she perished and so her threat forgotten._

_At the time of her threat, the queen was expecting a child, two of them. The king was happy along with the kingdom from the hearing. The kingdom threw a party for their king and queen, celebrating the wonderful news. Then the day came when the two princes were born. The first one was born of long, brown fur. The fur, from his chin, down neck and part of his chest, a calming tan color that shined in the light. His mane, much like his mother's, flowed in the wind, making it look like a wave of pale blue green color. Slightly on the sides of his back were two sets of think spikes, looking like sharp, pointed mountains, on his arms and legs were thick bracelets that were attached to him to show his thick limbs. He was born without a tail but his mane was long enough to look like he had one. The mask that he was born with was the shape of a star, half of it red and half of it yellow. Attached to the mask was silver like fangs, covering the sides of his mouth._

_The second one was born of slick, yellow fur and black stripes. The fur on his muzzle and his neck, chest and stomach, was of pure white. The sides of his face had thick, tuffs of fur the curled around his head. His mane did not flow like his mother's or his brother's, but the ends of it curled up and represent clouds forming storm clouds. His tail bent like a lightning bolt and the tip was spiked and was a pale, blue color. His mask was of a four-point star that was the same color as his tail. Starting from the top of his mask rested a black mask that went up his face and the ends to look like ears. He was born without fingers; however, his fingers were replaced by thick, sharp claws. His fangs went past his chin, giving him the saber tooth look._

_Both children had the same color eyes as their mother, a brilliant ruby. Their mother gave them the names of Entei and Raikou, meaning fire and lightning._

_Everyone from near and far came to Aquatica, to celebrate the birth of the twin princes. The king and queen couldn't have been happier, with the sons to take over the kingdom. Yet the day was drawn to fear, for the queen's evil twin entered the castle. Furious, the king sent his guards to attack her but was surprise. The evil one had taken out the guards with on swipe move of her hand; the guards were pushed aside as a dark mist shoved them. Everyone in the castle froze in fear as the darkness surrounded the evil one. The king and queen stood in front of the two cribs, ready to protect their children. The evil told them that she would take everything the queen owned away for she can rule the kingdom, getting it filled with darkness. As the Legendaries were about to attack her, she vanished in a shadow. Fearing the evil one's return, the queen asked her fellow legendaries to help protect them. The god of the legendaries, Arceus, granted her wish to help protect them._

_As the years went by, the king's and queen's third child was born, a princess. The princess was identical to her mother but her colors were different. Instead of silver fur, she had brilliant aqua fur that glistened like water. The patterns on her sides, arms, legs where a pure white, along with her entire muzzle, inside fur, stomach, and chest. Her flowing mane a beautiful violet color that was soft as silk. Her ribbon like tails flowed a majestic white. Her horn stayed the same color as her mother's, along with her eyes. Her mother decided to name her after the North Wind, Suicune._

_Then one day, the queen's evil twin attacked. The entire kingdom was in a panic as darkness started to cover the kingdom. The guards and Legendaries fought the evil one's army to protect the royal family. The queen left her children to the special guards as she went out to fight. The evil one and the queen fought against each other in a vicious way. The queen knew of a spell to trap the evil one from ever spreading evil again. With the queen waiting for the right moment, she spoke in a forgotten language. As she chanted bright balls of light surrounded the evil one, holding her in place. When the chant was finished, the queen sent out a powerful energy at the evil one, destroying her. The kingdom was cheering for the victory but stopped as they watched the queen collapsed. The spell had a price that the queen knew of. The one who casts the spell shall use their life to make it work. The king was devastated along with the entire kingdom. The Legendaries were silent, knowing that they had lost one of their kin._

_For weeks, the entire kingdom was quiet. None of the kids play, people weren't talking much, and the days were dull and grey. The kingdom were mourning the loss of their kind, gentle, queen. The king has been in a depressing state ever since his love gave up her life. He smiled whenever his kids were around him. Each child showing that they had their mother's spirit in them all. Entei had her calming, gentle spirit that he used to be a kind of father to the other kids. Raikou had her funny, outgoing spirit. He would play jokes on the maids, guards, cooks, everyone and was always cocky. The one that really resembled the queen mostly was his only daughter, Suicune. She had her mother's stern and stubborn, yet forgiving spirit. He didn't know where he will be without his kids._

_Then, he got the terrible news. A big, long, meteor was heading towards the planet. With a painful decision, he gave his children to the Legendaries for they can raise and teach them. He told them that he was going to stay with the kingdom to be with them. He knew that the Legendaries are the only ones who can survive this tragic ending and he wanted his children to live. And then, it came. It collided into the planet at an amazing speed, causing it to shake. A giant dust cloud covered the planet as powerful winds and fire destroyed the planet. After the tragic had ended, the kingdom of Aquatica was no more. The only true home that Entei, Raikou, and Suicune had destroyed in a matter of seconds._

_As the centuries went by, the royal children grew up and lived every single century and different kingdoms. Entei and Raikou decided to stay and live with the Legendaries in the Hall of Origins to take over their mother's place. Suicune; however, didn't want that kind of life. She traveled the world, lived all the major histories that has ever been recorded. The three grew up to be wise as they learned all the meanings of every war, fight, peace and families. Suicune stayed to live in the real world, wanting to continue to learning from everything. The Legendaries continue to protect the entire world from darkness to protect the light. However; not all darkness is never gone and can be revived._

_And so, this is where our story begins…_

~~Present Time~~

A lone figured walked deep into dark cave. In his arms was a book of olden times. He entered the cave's chamber where a star was drawn in the cave's floor, a lit candle at the tips of the star's point. The figured walked towards the star and stood in the middle of it. His snake slit green eyes glowed as he opened the old book. His dark, pale blue/grey streaks on his quills, arms and legs glowed in the moonlight's rays as it shown in the cave. Opening the book, he turned to the page of the spell that he needed. He started to speak the chant with his mouthless muzzle.

"Pits of Hell, I summon forth the being of darkness herself! Bring thee back into the world of liven to store darkness back to the land!" He spoke as the wind started to pick up speed.

Pulling out a knife, she cut his palm, letting a drop of blood fall and land on a small, blood red crystal laying on the floor.

"Pits of Hell, I offer myself to bring the dark mistress to return to the world she was forced out of! I offer myself to open the portal to bring thee back to her glory self!" He said as the star started to glow a bright, red color.

As he finished the chant, a huge, black cloud flew out of the center of the star. The lit candles flames blew out as the smoke flew around the room, leaving the figure in darkness once again. The smoke flew back into the ground in front of him, showing a silhouette of a creature two times bigger than a horse. Her blood red, snake slit eyes shown with rage. Her blood red horn, claws and teeth visible in the darkness.

"Who has awakened me?" Her voice as cold as ice and filled with rage. She looked at the figured standing in front of her, his green snake slit eyes also visible in the darkness of the cave. She watched as the figured bowed in front of her.

"My name is Mephiles and I have awakened and brought you back to the world." He said as he looks up at her.

"Why do me the trouble Mephiles?" She questioned him with suspicion in her eyes and her teeth bared.

"For we both want the same thing. To let darkness cover the land and to have our revenge." Mephiles said, still bowing to the dark mistress.

The evil mistress stared at him for a few minutes smiles evilly, her sharp teeth fully in view and glowing in the dark.

"I accept your offer but first…" She said as she slide her long claws out even more. In one quick movement, she sliced down on his arm.

Mephiles growled in pain as he feels the four, long, deep scratches burn into his skin, his blood slowly flowing out.

"You will obey only me and become my servant." She said sternly as she glared down at him.

Mephiles looked up at her, holding his wounded arm and slowly stands up.

"I offer myself to be your servant." The dark shadow said as he bowed once again.

~~Unknown Castle~~

A pair of aqua covered eyes shot opened, to reveal it to be a brilliant ruby color eyes. Sitting up in her big, lonely bed, she got out and stands on her balcony. Her long, purple mane and white ribbon like tails flowing as an uneasy wind slightly blew in the area.

"What is going on?" A strong, male voice asked behind her ask.

Turning around, she looked at the six figures stood behind her. The one that asked the question was a very muscular dragon with a long neck, thick tail and blood red winds and red eyes. To his right where two foxes, twins to be precise and both female. The both had aqua-marine fur and purple/black eyes. To the dragon's left side where two female cats. One was a beautiful , golden cat with sapphire eyes and a slightly fluffy tail. The second female cat was white with brown spots, her eyes golden like amber. The one between the twin foxes stood a pure white dog thing with a black scythe tail and a black scythe attached to her head.

Turning her head back around, she stared off in the distance. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air.

"She has been awaken…"


End file.
